Assassin's Heart
by Kuroi Akira
Summary: Raku is being targeted, but by who? His father and Ryu from the Shuei-Gumi clan sends someone to protect him, and find out who is targeting him. He teams up with the beautiful assassin from the Beehive gang, as they learn that Raku isn't the only one who is targeted. As they find out who is targeting their masters, an unlikely romance between the two rival gangs' assassins begins..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a fanfic between my OC and Tsugumi. It takes place before Marika is introduced. It may borrows some arcs from the manga/anime. Leave a review, or follow to read the latest chapter! This fanfic will be quite long!

* * *

"You're to protect bocchan and his girlfriend, understand?"asked a well-built man wearing a light purple kimono.

"Yes, I understand, Ryu," I answered.

"Good, you're to enter his class as a transfer student starting tomorrow. Give bocchan this letter as proof." He took out a letter and handed it to me. I took the letter and bowed.

"I will not let you down, Ryu."

"Go get some sleep, Mutsumi. You'll need it tomorrow." He then left my apartment, letting me prepare myself for tomorrow and get some rest. I took out my katana and a wooden box, filled with items that are used for katana maintenance.

The katana, it was a gift from Ryu, when I first joined the clan. It has a red and black handle, sheathed in a blood red scabbard. I opened the box and took out a wiping cloth, an oiling cloth and a bottle of sword oil. I unsheathed it and wiped the blade with the wiping paper, then applied a layer of sword oil with the oiling paper. As a finishing touch, I wiped of the sword oil with the wiping paper. Feeling satisfied with the cleanliness of my katana, I return the katana back into its scabbard and placed it next to my school bag, switched off the lights and drifted away into deep sleep.

The school bell rang loudly, resonating throughout the hallway, signifying that class has started. I waited patiently outside the classroom, and Miss Kyoko, my new class teacher went into the classroom. She had told me to wait outside until she told the class of a new transfer student.

"Class, pipe down a bit. As some of you may heard, there is a new transfer student," said Miss Kyoko. The class started to liven up and the students started chatting as they heard that there is a new transfer student joining them. "Come on in, Mutsumi," said Miss Kyoko while she gestured me to come in.

I slid the door open and entered the classroom, and I saw my target. "My name is Mutsumi Akira. Nice to meet you all and I hope that we would get along well," I said as I bowed down.

Out of nowhere, the female students started squealing and rushed towards me, barraging me with a ton of questions which I couldn't answer dude to the sheer amount of them.

"What's with the white hair and ponytail?"asked one. Ah, my hair colour. It's one of the common questions people ask me. I have flowing white hair, tied up in a neat ponytail to allow me to move with greater ease. "Why do you have a katana? Is that katana real? Are you in the Kendo club?"

"Where are you from?"asked another. The questions keep on going, but I couldn't quite hear them as it was getting really loud. Do the questions ever stop, I wondered in my head.

The male students were glaring daggers at me, probably because I attracted most of the girls' attention. "First Seishirou appears, now this guy?! We have no chance left!" cried one of them. Seishirou? Who are they talking about?

"Okay, Mutsumi. Your seat is at the back," said Miss Kyoko.

Despite the commotion, a few other students were talking among themselves, one of them being bocchan and his girlfriend. I nodded and slowly made my way towards my seat. As I was walking towards my seat, I exchanged glances with a girl with a light blue ribbon tied to her short, navy blue hair wearing a boy's uniform. Why was she wearing a boy's uniform? She must be wondering why I have a katana. Oh, it seems that I'm sitting behind her.

I sat down on my seat, placing my bag below my desk and leaned my katana against the side of my table. I stared at her back, then started pondering why she was wearing a boy's uniform. Not one to waste time, Miss Kyoko started teaching and I took out my textbook.

The bell rang, signifying it was lunchtime. Miss Kyoko dismissed the class, and most of the students went out for lunch. Raku and his friends remained in class, talking and eating their lunchboxes.

I put away my books and notes, grabbed my katana and started walking towards Raku. He didn't notice me, and continues to talk with his friends, Maiko Shu, who came over once or twice, his girlfriend and the beautiful girl with short navy blue hair. Who is she?

"Ichijo Raku," I called out to him. He had purplish hair with two white hair clips, forming an X shape. He turned around as I reached for the letter in my pocket.

In a blink of an eye, I was tackled. I used my katana sheath to push back the attacker, and when I came back to my senses, it was the beautiful blue haired girl that tackled me. She pointed a gun at my head, and a click sound was heard. While she held me at gunpoint, I was holding my sheathed katana in front of me. She didn't flinch at all, but I saw a bead of sweat trickled slowly down her forehead, ultimately dropping onto the floor. Realizing what I've done, I lowered my katana.

"What happened?"cried a brown haired girl, accompanied by a girl with long brown hair. They ran towards Raku, asking him what happened. Raku, who was as confused as they were, shook his head.

The blue haired girl spoke with a rather threatening tone," Mutsumi Akira, who are you? An assassin sent by a rival gang?"

"I was reaching for the letter in my pocket. Let me show you," I reached into my pocket and took out a letter, waving it in the air.

She tucked her gun back into her sleeve, and apologized for her rather rash behavior.

I told her it was fine, since I brought a katana to school. I told her I was actually amazed since she could tackle me so quickly and asked her if she was injured.

She told me that she wasn't hurt, but I didn't believe her. Her left hand was bruised, but she hid her hand and pretended it didn't hurt. "But why do you have a katana?"she asked.

"It was a gift from someone. I carry it around for self defense. Continuing what I was about to do, Raku, please read this letter." I said while looking at him.

He accepted the letter with a confused look on his face, getting even more confused as he read the letter. "Wait, you're my bodyguard?"

"Bodyguard?!" exclaimed his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: What?! Raku's bodyguard?! Haha, you already known this from the start. This chapter will mainly be focusing on character introductions, and so on. I'll be using their first names, for example: Raku, Chitoge, Kosaki, Shu and so on. And the bruise on Tsugumi's hand!

* * *

"Bodyguard?!" cried everyone in exasperation.

I nodded in agreement, "Yes, your bodyguard, Raku."

They looked at each other in disbelief, somewhat still not accepting the fact that I'll be Raku's bodyguard.

"I am to ensure that no harm befalls you, Raku. As stated in the letter, there seems to be someone after you. Your head, more specifically." I said as I pointed at the letter that's still in his hands.

"Yes, I read about that. But why would someone want my head?"

"Wait, Raku is being targeted?!" asked Kirisaki Chitoge, Raku's girlfriend.

I nodded to answer the question, and everyone got distressed.

"Don't worry, it's not confirmed whether it is true that Raku is being targeted. I'm sent here just in case."

Hearing that, everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"So Raku is going to be okay?" asked the brown haired girl.

"As I said before, it's not confirmed yet. And I don't think I quite got your name, miss?"

"Ah, I'm sorry. My name is Onodera Kosaki. I'm Raku's classmate. Nice to meet you, umm…?"

"Mutsumi Akira, bodyguard of Ichijo Raku, one of the clan members." I said as I bowed to show respect.

"Ah, yes. We forgot to introduce ourselves. My name is Miyamoto Ruri,"said the girl with glasses.

"I'm Maiko Shu, his best friend," said the guy with glasses.

" I'm Kirisaki Chitoge, Raku's girlfriend. And this is Seishirou Tsugumi," said Chitoge while pointing at Tsugumi.

"Nice to meet you, Akira," said Tsugumi.

"Likewise, Tsugumi. Raku, since I'm to be your bodyguard, you are allowed to give me orders."

"Ah, I don't think I will," replied Raku.

The bell rang loudly, and Miss Kyoko entered the classroom. "Go back to your seats, we're starting class," said Miss Kyoko.

As soon as we heard that, we disbanded and went back to our seats. As Miss Kyoko started teaching, I remembered the bruise on her hand.

(Time Skip)

"Alright class, that'll be it for today. You're dismissed," said Miss Kyoko as the bell rang. Students rose up from their seats and grabbed their bags, leaving the classroom in groups. The classroom was almost empty in a blink of the eye. I was waiting for Raku to leave, as I have to protect him during the way back home.

"Akira, you don't have to follow me, since I'll be going back home with Chitoge. Hey Chitoge, come on, we're leaving." said Raku as he was leaving the classroom. It seems that Chitoge is talking to Tsugumi, and then left the classroom with Raku.

I stood up and went to Tsugumi as she was keeping her books. I called out to her, and took out some bandages from my bag.

"Huh? What's that for?" she asked.

"Your left hand. It's bruised, isn't it?"

She instinctively hid her left hand, "I'm not hurt!" She was quick to deny, but I saw the bruise before on her left hand. I sat down on my seat and placed the bandages on my table. She reluctantly sat back down, placing her left hand on my table, slightly blushing while doing so. I smiled and started bandaging her bruised hand.

"Thanks, for, you know, bandaging my hand," she said.

"Don't worry about it. I was the one who injured you after all. It's my fault to begin with."

"Yeah, but I attacked you first..." As she said that, I saw a glimpse of sadness within her eyes.

"Ah, don't worry about it. I was carrying a katana, and what you did was normal."

"I'm sorry for attacking you out of the blue. I thought you're going to harm Raku and Ojou."

"Don't be sorry. Who's Ojou?"

"Ojou? Ah, she's Chitoge. I'm her bodyguard after all." She seemed to have brightened up a bit, and I was a bit relieved.

"Wait, bodyguard? You're a bodyguard for Chitoge?"

She nodded calmly. "I work for the Beehive gang, and was told to protect Ojou."

"I never expected you to be a bodyguard, Tsugumi. That was unexpected. There, I finished bandaging. It should heal in a couple of days."

"Thanks, Akira. You know, I didn't expect you were a bodyguard too," she said while looking at her bandaged hand. She started smiling, and I felt my heart stopped beating for a second. I blushed and smiled back.

"Come on. Let's head back," she said as she stood up. I nodded, grabbed my bag and katana and we left the classroom while the sun sets slowly.

It was around 4pm when we left school. We talked on the way back, about school and our work. We left each other at a junction, and I headed back home. I looked back at her, watching as her figure slowly disappears into the night. Who knew that Raku's girlfriend, Chitoge has a bodyguard. Seishirou Tsugumi, she's one fascinating person. I even got to ask her why she was wearing a boy's uniform. Apparently, she wore it because it was easier to move in and it was comfortable. Well, that's one question off my mind.

After a 5 minute walk, I was back home. I threw my bag on the floor, placed my katana on the dining table and jumped onto my sofa. Alas, I'm back home. I switched on the television, hoping to watch some anime. Just as I was enjoying the anime, the doorbell rang. I got up quickly and looked through the peephole. A figure wearing a light purple kimono stood in front of the door, holding some kind of box in his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This chapter will be really short, since I had little to no ideas on this part. The next chapter will be longer!

* * *

Purple kimono? The only person I knew who wore a purple kimono was Ryu. Why is he here?

"Who are you?"I asked.

"It's me, Ryu. Akira, open up!" replied Ryu.

I looked through the peephole to check if he was Ryu, and he was. I unlocked the door and let him inside, and he made his way to the living room with that rather large box of his.

"Make yourself at home," I told him.

He sat himself on the couch and placed the large box next to him, while I went and got us some tea. I placed the two cups of tea next to the box and sat down opposite of where Ryu did. He took a sip of tea, and with a serious tone he said: "Akira, our sources told us the rumor is real. Someone is targeting bocchan. We don't know when, but bocchan is in real danger."

"So, who is targeting Raku?"

"We don't know yet. We also got word that the assassin may make a move soon, but it's unreliable."

"Hmm, I understand Ryu. So, what's in the box?" I took a sip of tea, reminiscing today's encounter with Tsugumi. I pointed at the large box, "So, what's with the box?"

"Ah, the box," he shifted his gaze towards the box, "it's for you actually. The boss had this made especially for you." He stood up and took off the box's lid.

Inside the box rested a katana, black grip with four red diamonds on each side and a black sheath tied with a red knot.

"Why did the boss had this made? I already have one," I pointed at the katana that lay on the dining table and looked at him.

"Akira, this one is real. Made by professionals, the one you have is a fake," he smiled as he walked towards my katana.

"Fake? You gave me that katana yourself!" I shouted loudly.

He said nothing but continued to smile, picked up the katana and stood in front of me. He held my katana in front of me, gesturing me to take it.

"Unsheathe your katana, and cut the box lid in half," he pointed at the box lid that was resting against the wall, "you'll see that the katana is fake."

I stood up and unsheathed my katana, putting the sheath on the chair; I walked towards the box lid. I held the katana high, preparing to strike from the right.

I was in awe, as my katana could not cut the box lid. Instead, it crumpled the side of the box lid and sent it flying into my kitchen. Standing behind me, Ryu was smiling.

"See, it's a fake," he took the katana that was in the box and handed it to me, "we didn't want you to carry a real katana everywhere you go, afraid you might cut someone up out of sheer anger or something."

I took hold of the katana, but Ryu didn't let go of it.

"The boss decided you needed one, and had it made. The boss had you protect bocchan, and you couldn't protect him with a fake katana, can you?" After telling me the reason, he let go of the katana and turned his back to me. "Be sure to protect bocchan. The boss and I are depending on you, Akira."


End file.
